poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Rise of Volpora
This is how the rise of Volpora goes in Volpina (CTaRAoMToLaCN). and a few friends find Sora Matau T. Monkey: Sora. What is the matter? Sora: Lila's been akumatized. And I know Ryan is ok. Evil Ryan: It's ok. I got some news on my communicator. Ryan shows a video on his communicator Yen Sid: Ryan, Cody, Sora, Riku, Sci-Ryan, Crash. You lot deserve the honor. However, two of you braved the realm of sleep again to unlock the final Keyhole and save a friend. Ryan F-Freeman and Riku, I name you our new true Keyblade Masters. Ryan turns off his communicator and Sora gets angry Sora: Why you made Ryan a master instead of me?! Sci-Ryan: Ryan is a Keyblade Master now. I cannot change the past. The time travel spell I got, is nothing but ash now. Sora: I can prove that I am better then Ryan and Riku, traitor! slaps Sci-Ryan and runs off. Meanwhile, at Hawk Moth's lair Ryan Repulsa: Oh my. A Keyblade wielder lost his friend to the exam. Betrayed and angry. Hawk Moth: The moment of weakness for your pray. A perfect Keyblade wielder for your Akuma. Repulsa fills the akuma with dark energy Ryan Repulsa: Fly, my pretty little Akuma. And merge with that traitorous boy. Akuma flies out the window. Meanwhile, Ryan chats to Ladybug Ryan F-Freeman: Ladybug? Why did you show up to Lila? Ladybug: Because, Ryan, she was lying to Adrien. Sci-Ryan: Ladybug. Ryan. I got bad news. Sora has ran off and called me a traitor. After all the time in his adventures and Sora repaid me by a smack on the face. Orla Ryan: What? He called Sci-Ryan a traitor? Rikki: Looks like we got to find him. Ryan F-Freeman: Guys. You go find Cat Noir. Ladybug and Ladyan can see what Kitty Noir is up to. Time to transform. Rikki, spots on! Yahoo! transforms to Ladyan. Meanwhile, Iago and his friends found Sora Sora: How did Ryan leave me alone when he is a master of a Keyblade? Iago: Look, Sora. Ryan didn't forget you. Human Ryan took a photo of Ryan and Riku. Sora: at a photo of Ryan and Riku Yeah. I hope there is some good in him. Emmet: You said it. spots an akuma Sora: What is that butterfly? Iago: I got it. tries to catch the Akuma but it landed on Sora's necklace and butterfly frame forms around his eyes Ryan Repulsa: Volpora. I am Ryan Repulsa. I know that Ryan is a Keyblade Master. So. For you, I give you the powers of Volpina. You can convince Ladyan, Kitty Noir and the other 2 heroes of Paris that you are a hero. But, in return. You need to bring me and Hawk Moth the Matrix and the Miraculous. So. On a scale of one to three stars, what will you think about this offer? Sora: For me. 3. Ryan will pay for what his Keyblade skills has to offer. lets the Akuma consume him and he becomes Volpora Volpora: Time to tune things up. Iago: Sora? You got a new outfit? Volpora: I am Volpora. Keyblade master of music. Emmet: Music? Oh. I guess you like this. Everything is awesome~ pulls out his flute and plays it. He throws a ball of magic at the photo of Ryan and Riku and it turns to a photo of Ryan and Sora Iago: What's that? Volpora: That's why I am who I am now. then jumps to a building. Meanwhile, Ladyan looks around then sees Megatron attacking the city Ladyan: Is that Megatron? Ladybug: I think so. He must've gone evil again. charges then Volpora appears and hits Megatron with his flute staff then Megatron dissapears a cloud of orange dust Ladyan: Huh? jumps to a building then the real Volpora shows up and makes the second Volpora disappear, meaning it is an illusion. He shows himself to the crowd Volpora: I am Volpora, the true hero Paris needs! Crowd: Volpora! Volpora! Volpora! Volpora! Ladyan: Volpora? Kitty Noir: I think we found a new partner, my smitten bug. Ladyan: It might have. I think we could go and talk to him if he is a hero. Ranyx Flitter: Who you think he is with? Ranyx: I don't know. I think we could fly to this Volpora Guy. Flitter, Wings Open! becomes Flutterwing Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer